


Coffee Spills

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Lance Embarrasses Himself Horribly, Lance Jumps To Conclusions, Lance gets burned, M/M, i think, literally but he's okay dw, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: “You wanted to-” Keith groaned. “Lance, that guy is a friend of mine, he was a professor I had back at the Galra Tech before I transferred.”“Why does that matter, Keith?” Lance looked up at his friend. He felt tired. This day was shitty and he- he wanted to be done with it.“I asked him to visit, and sit there /so that you’d meet him/.”Lance blinked, once, twice, three times.





	Coffee Spills

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: meet cute coffeeshop au kolivance?
> 
> Me: I have no idea what a meet cute actually entails so fuck it here we go -I tried-

Lance went to the local coffee shop, Altean Coffee, everyday. At first he had done it to flirt with the cute wait staff, from the lustrous Allura to the broody Keith. Sue him, they were all pretty. The flirting didn’t last long, from Allura’s straight up... disgust, and the fact that Keith was dating the bara waiter Shiro... Yeah, that plan went down the drain real quick.

That was okay though! He may not have a chance with any of them romantically, but over the days, weeks, months, that he had been visiting, they had all become close knit friends. He even got Hunk hired as a cook to replace the aging Coran when he retired to the books.

So not only did Lance become friends with everyone who worked there, and visit everyday to do work and chat, he also sat in the same exact spot. It was the table next to the cash register, so that Lance could talk to whoever was manning the front.

That was until Mr. Super Buff And Could Probably Break Him With One Hand Tied Behind His Back came into the picture. There was a reason Lance had such a huge descriptor for the guy: because it was flipping true. The guy was built like Adonis, tall, muscular, a scar over one eye, and a cute braid.

In any other circumstance Lance would’ve flirted with the guy, taken the chance of getting beaten to a pulp for the chance to hear the man’s voice. This was a matter of pride though. Mr. Super Buff And Could Probably Break Him With One Hand Tied Behind His Back -or Buff Guy as Hunk and everyone else had taken to calling him- had taken Lance’s self mandated seat.

“Who does he think he is!” Lance whispered across the table to Hunk, who was currently on his lunch break. “Coming in here, hot as hell, thinking that’ll excuse him from taking my seat.”

“Well, it’s not really your seat,” Hunk said at a normal volume. He didn’t know why Lance was bothering to whisper; Lance’s whisper was practically as loud as everything else he did. “It’s not like Allura specifically singled that seat out for you or anything.”

“Everyone who’s anybody knows that’s where I sit, Hunk! Everyone!” Lance huffed, throwing himself back into his seat, arms out wide in a large gesture.

Hunk sighed. He was hungry, and sweaty from spending all morning baking. He didn’t have the time to deal with Lance’s crisis. “There’s nothing stopping you from sitting with him, ya know. There’s two seats at that table for a reason.”

Lance’s eyes widened, arms slowly falling into his lap. In a flash he was launching himself over the table, taking Hunk’s hands in his, “Hunk, you gassy genius! It’s perfect! I’ll run him out of the shop with my good looks and dashing charms.”

“Uh, buddy, I’m not sure that’s how it works-”

“Too late!” Lance stood up, grabbing his jacket from where it hung on his chair, “It’s been decided. I’m doing it.”

Hunk sighed, taking a bite into his sandwich. This was going to end badly.

Lance sauntered up to Keith at the register, his jacket hung over his shoulder. Lance glanced at Buff Guy and noticed him staring. Lance nearly faltered in his steps at that, but instead shot the man a sly grin.

“What do you want, Lance,” Keith asked from behind the counter. It was the slow part of the day, so he had his sketchbook out in front of him. Lance didn’t have time to snoop though; he was a man on a mission.

“Aw, Keefers, is that any way to talk to your more favored customer?” He discreetly dropped his jacket on the chair next to the counter, opposite of Buff Guy, as he leaned over the counter.

“Favored is not the term I’d use,” Keith shot back with a playful grin.

Lance gasped, leaning back and clutching his chest, “You wound me!”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Stop making a scene, Drama Queen. What do you want; Allura’s not here to gossip with, and Hunk was sitting with you.”

“Hot chocolate, jerk. How do you even get tips with an attitude like that?”

“My ‘mysterious, bad boy look’ if I recall you saying,” Keith turned around, setting to work on making the hot chocolate.

Lance sneaked another look towards Buff Guy, his face heating up with the knowledge that he was still watching. The iron clad resolve Lance had with Hunk was crumbling at light speed the longer Lance thought about it, the longer Buff Guy watched.

Lance’s attention was drawn back to Keith as he placed the large hot chocolate cup, filled to the brim with whipped cream per the usual, in front of him. “Put it on your tab?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, that works.”

“Dude, are you okay?”

Lance steeled himself. He was going to do this. “Peachy keen, Keefers!” He turned on his heel, snatching his mug from the counter, and grinned at Buff Guy.

Buff Guy had the decency to look back down at his work, a laptop off to the side and a bunch of papers. Lance didn’t dwell on it long, pulling the chair across from Buff Guy out with a flourish. He sat down, leg crossing over itself, and simultaneously took a sip from his mug.

The moment was perfect. Bad ass. Amazing. It was perfection. Except for one, tiny, massively important detail.

Hot chocolate was hot.

No sooner had Lance taken his sip was he practically spitting out the scalding beverage. A loud “Oh _fuck,”_ falling from his lips that would make his Mama angry.

Lance’s misfortune didn’t stop there. No. Why would it?

Lance’s hand with the mug lashed out, crashing into the table and subsequently spilling everywhere. It all happened so quickly. One moment the table was clean minus the papers and laptop, the next hot chocolate was staining the papers, and dripping back onto Lance’s leg. It was only through lighting fast reflexes, that Lance would appreciate more later, that the laptop was saved by Buff Guy.

“Holy- Lance!” Keith exclaimed, snatching up a rag as he ran around the counter.

“Fucking hell!” Lance continued to swear. He blamed Pidge for the habit. He was pure before her.

“Lance what’s wrong- Shit!” Hunk froze at the sight before him. He took a moment to reboot, in that time Keith was wiping up hot chocolate, Buff Guy was sitting there in shock, laptop above his head, and Lance was continually cursing up a storm. “Keith, bring Lance to the back, get his leg under cold water. We don’t want it to burn. I’ll clean up this mess.”

Keith saluted before tugging Lance to his feet, ignoring the startled and pained yelp he received, and hurrying to the back.

Hunk turned to Buff Guy, who was still staring at the drenched papers, and flinched. Hunk knew this was going to end badly. He knew it.

~*~

“Hunk knew this was going to happen,” Lance bemoaned from where he was sitting on the industrial sink, leg under the flowing water.

“Yeah, well, if _I_ had known I would’ve stopped you before this- _this_ ,” Keith gestured to Lance as a whole, “happened! What were you thinking?”

“ _I don’t know!”_ Lance covered his head in his hands, growling more so at himself than anyone else. “I just- I wanted to be cool! I wanted to get him out of my seat!”

“You wanted to-” Keith groaned. “Lance, that guy is a friend of mine, he was a professor I had back at the Galra Tech before I transferred.”

“Why does that _matter,_ Keith?” Lance looked up at his friend. He felt tired. This day was shitty and he- he wanted to be done with it.

“I asked him to visit, and _sit there so that you’d meet him_.”

Lance blinked, once, twice, three times.

“ _What?”_

~*~

Lance limped out from the back room, arm wrapped around Keith’s shoulders. His eyes were trained to the ground, too embarrassed to try and face the man he had made a fool of himself in front of.

Keith’s words echoed in Lance’s mind, making the guilt gnaw away inside of Lance. Buff Guy- Kolivan - had come here to meet _Lance._ How could he have been such an idiot?

“Kolivan, is everything okay?” Keith asked, and Lance tried not to flinch.

“The papers I was grading are destroyed, but it’ll be fine. Probably saved some of their grades anyways.”

Lance flinched at that. He hadn’t meant to cause damage, he hadn’t meant to...

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Lance finally looked up at Kolivan. He hoped his face conveyed how sorry he was. “I’ll- Can I make it up to you? I didn’t- I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” Kolivan interrupted. “Please, don’t worry. It is no issue.”

Lance looked away, he couldn’t accept that.

“Okay,” Keith spoke up, “Lance is going to feel guilty about this for ages unless he does something to make it up, Kolivan’s been wanting to meet him. Bring Lance home, make a date out of it.”

Lance felt the flush erupt across his face, “Keith-”

“I’d be honored,” Kolivan said. “If-if that’s alright with Lance, of course.”

Lance gave pause. His nickname for Kolivan _had_ been Mr. Super Buff And Could Probably Break Him With One Hand Tied Behind His Back, and if he hadn’t been so obsessed about- about freaking _seating_ then he definitely would’ve flirted so-

“Sure. I’d-I’d like that. A lot.” Lance couldn’t help but smile.

Maybe everything would turn out alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont think this counts as a meet cute but like  
> Shit happened and this fic was the result xDD


End file.
